Sweet Holidays
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Era Diciembre. La dulce y cálida temporada que, irónicamente, era la más fría del año. Para Sasuke Uchiha así siempre había sido. Hasta que... La conoció a ella. A Ino Yamanaka. Ella le haría cambiar drásticamente de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Au y quizá un poco de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_ « **Sweet Holidays**»_

_«¡Feliz Navidad!»  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Era navidad…

Y se comprobaba en las verdes praderas que se habían cubierto de la blanca nieve. El frío viento que acompañaba a los caminantes era algo usual; lo cual hacía que ellos se abrigaran mejor a la hora de pasear. Era, sin duda alguna, la temporada fría de invierno.

A la distancia, se lograba observar la figura delgada de un joven. Conforme se acercaba éste, se lograban visualizar mejor sus facciones. Temblaba ligeramente por la ventisca, por lo que consecuentemente, acomodaba mejor su abrigo oscuro. Sus largos cabellos de color azabache, servían para aminorar el frío en las orejas. Los, igualmente, oscuros ojos barrían con cierta indiferencia la nívea superficie y tomaba con las manos algo heladas la, ahora, rojiza nariz para lograr un poco de calor en ésta. Y como se ha dicho, su pálida piel descubierta por los abrigos, se veía castigada por un tono escarlata.

Se dirigió con paso lento, a la brillante colina que sobresalía en aquel campo. Después de trepar arduamente por él —la nieve dificultaba terriblemente el caminar en esos momentos—, se sentó cómodamente en el blando lecho blanco de nieve. Levantó su mirada hacia el congelado y seco árbol de la colina, y sintió algo de pena. Le encantaba cobijarse bajo el verde manto de hojas que poseía el árbol, produciéndole una sensación confortante de protección y dulzura.

El que ese árbol no pudiese disfrutar de la navidad, provisto de todo su follaje, le hizo sentir que compartían algo en común.

—¿Tú también solo en navidad, eh? Bueno, yo sé lo que es eso —susurró divertido el joven y prosiguió después de una, larga, bocanada de aire frío—. ¿Podría hacerte compañía, verdad?

Esperó inútilmente que éste le contestara. Pero eso no evitó que soltara una leve risa carente de humor. Un humor que nunca poseyó él. Pero aún así, no evitaba que sonriera. Debía de hacerlo o se volvería loco. Tanto tiempo de no hablar con alguien, lo estaba afectando seriamente.

Bajó lentamente la mirada para observar distraídamente la pradera. Tomó un poco de nieve en sus manos y vio con tristeza como se derretía.

—Mi corazón siempre ha sido como la nieve, demasiado frío —sus ojos se dilataron por lo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué tan terrible podría ser?—. Y lo peor, es que… No hay nada tan cálido como para lograr derretirlo.

Siguió con sus tristes pensamientos. Al menos, quería ocupar su mente en algo, ya que si no lo hacía, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que se volvería idiota. Cuánto deseaba ser sepultado por el níveo compuesto helado. Quería quedarse dormido hasta el amanecer, bajo las brillantes estrellas del firmamento y bajo, de aquel árbol seco que era su mejor manera de sentirse protegido.

Pero… Fue interrumpido por algo…, su cuerpo de repente se vio abrazado por un suave calor que lo tumbó definitivamente sobre la nieve. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con una cabecita rubia que se lograba asomar entre su oscuro abrigo.

_-_

—¡Hola! —dijo alegremente una tierna voz que provenía de una alegre joven.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó algo enojado. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de abrazos.

—Me llamo Ino Yamanaka… ¿Y tú?

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió secamente y se limitó a seguir en su sombría labor.

_-_

La chica, curiosa por su actitud arisca, se sentó a su lado y también se puso a observar el congelado paisaje. Su rubio cabello estaba amarrado y se movía de vez en cuando por el viento, sus ojos azules miraban interesados en el panorama, mientras su esbelto cuerpo temblaba, a pesar del abrigo violeta que lo cubría. Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la chica decidió calmar su ansiedad.

_-_

—Se ve tan hermoso, esta vista es perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Si… claro.

_-_

Ella, un tanto molesta por su corto comentario, prosiguió:

_-_

—Esta época me gusta mucho. La navidad es la fiesta más hermosa del año. Y todos creen lo mismo…

—…No todos.

—¿En serio crees que haya alguien que así? Quiero decir… que no le guste una fecha tan especial. ¡Es el día más esperado por todos! Por estar lleno de felicidad y de amable compañía que te hace sentir amado. Por eso, siempre me ha gustado.

—Pues ya estás hablando con alguien que no piensa lo mismo —agregó melancólico Sasuke, que triste era recordar sus motivos anti-navideños—. La navidad no la celebro debido a que no me es importante. No poseo lo que llamas "seres queridos".

—Yo… lamento mucho eso, Sasuke. Perdón si fui algo… incauta al hablar —susurró avergonzada Ino—, ese tipo de sentimientos en la navidad se le llama "Síndrome de Scrooge" y debe ser muy doloroso tenerlo. Pero yo tengo una teoría en cuanto ese tema.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó el joven curioso. Vaya, al parecer, hablar realmente ayudaba.

—Que si ya no tienes a tus antiguos seres queridos a tu lado, deberías… Deberías conseguir unos nuevos. Ya sabes… se puede decir que es como crear "una nueva historia" —le decía con una brillante sonrisa en la cara.

_-_

Sasuke sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada y los pensamientos empezaron a surgir nuevamente en su mente. ¿Debería de hacer lo que ella le aconsejaba? «_La felicidad sólo puede conseguirse a través del amor y la caridad hacia el prójimo», _había escuchado en un sermón, también en una vieja navidad. Al parecer, finalmente empezaban a cobrar sentido. Las palabras de la chica se acoplaban perfectamente con las anteriores.

Además… esa sonrisa. Era muy especial en la manera en la que se la ofrecía. ¿Tendría algún _verdadero _motivo por el cual hacerlo? O simplemente… ¿Era ya parte de su joven naturaleza sonreír con tanto humor? Y más a alguien que acababa de conocer; que _extraño_ era eso.

—Oye, tengo una duda —dijo con algo más de seguridad en su voz. Ino, al ver cómo el melancólico chico por fin le iniciaba una conversación, puso atención rápidamente a sus palabras—. ¿Qué hacías en un lugar tan desolado como éste?

Por un momento, pareció como si la tristeza embargara los brillantes orbes azules de la joven, lo cual casi le hizo arrepentirse de formular aquella pregunta tan fríamente directa. Pero, pareció recuperar su postura alegre velozmente y le contestó con otra de sus mágicas sonrisas:

—Me dirigía hacia la casa de una amiga mía. Se llama Sakura e iba a organizar una fiesta de navidad para esta noche; en compañía de varios amigos nuestros y de su novio, Naruto. Es un chico realmente hiperactivo y algo tonto, pero tiene un gran corazón. Y eso es especial en alguien, ¿no lo crees?

Al escuchar «_gran corazón»_, pareció algo terriblemente coincidente. Las coincidencias parecían asecharlo desde que conoció a la rubia joven. Le respondió con otra inclinación de cabeza y con un gruñido, la incitó a continuar.

—Y cuando por fin creí que llegaría a su hogar, decidí darme prisa. Enfocaba mejor mis ojos hacia mi destino, pero fue cuando te encontré. Te hallé bajo este árbol y pensé que lo mejor era investigar quien era, quien era la persona tan solitaria en navidad.

Lo que quería decir ella es que, ¿Acaso al quedarse a conocerlo, se estaba perdiendo la fiesta tan ansiada? Eso hacía sentirse culpable a cualquiera. Que tramposa.

_-_

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Deberías estar con tus amigos, no con un completo desconocido que no le gusta la navidad —comentó herido a su orgullo. Quizá, así por fin lo dejaría en paz la, ahora, fastidiosa chica.

_-_

Ella pareció enojarse un poco y frunció ligeramente el seño. Que molesta era, sin duda.

_-_

—Entonces, creo que me debes una —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa retadora en la cara.

¿Qué le debía qué? ¿Por qué se pone tan feliz ahora?

—No creo eso. Yo ni siquiera te conozco bien como para que yo te de---

—Estuve aquí contigo, por que no quería que estuvieses así de triste como te encontré, en este día tan especial. Además, ya está oscureciendo. Creo que deberíamos retirarnos los dos, **ahora.**

—No quiero.

Ino pareció serenar su estado de ánimo, ofrecía una todavía, más hermosa sonrisa.

—No debes de estar tan solo. Eso entristece a cualquiera y más a tus prójimos.

—¿En qué te perjudica a ti?

—Nunca me ha gustado ver a alguien tan triste. La tristeza se contagia y eso es horrible. Me gustaría que sonrieras tan sólo una vez y me iré —le dijo con una expresión amable y sincera.

_-_

Que fácil sería. La embaucaría con sus expresiones de felicidad falsas y se contentaría con eso para irse. Al fin estaría solo… _como siempre había estado._

Ese ligero pensamiento lo hizo dudar aún más todavía de hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si lo hacía y ella se iría para siempre de su lado? Ya no habría nadie más que le ofreciese dulces sonrisas, ni le hablara con tal amabilidad como ella.

_-_

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Me quedaría aquí contigo hasta que lo hagas.

_-_

Él siguió pensativo y decidió quedarse ahí sentado. Ella al lado de él. Se perdería de su grandiosa fiesta sólo por _él._ Lo hizo sentir algo abochornado ese pensamiento. Pero otra ventisca arreció la pequeña colina, haciendo que sus largos cabellos oscuros cayeran aprehensivamente sobre sus ojos. La chica rubia también tembló por el helado viento. ¡Qué frío estaba haciendo! Necesitaban algún lugar más cálido o morirían de frío ahí.

_-_

—Sasuke… quería pedirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que vengas a la fiesta conmigo —pareció avergonzada ante la petición, pero siguió con ella—. Quiero decir, ¡que no dejaré que te congeles el trasero en la nieve!

—Está bien —limitó una sonrisa en su rostro y la tomó de la mano para ponerla de pie—. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Tu fiesta ya se habrá comenzado.

_-_

Aún sorprendida por la respuesta del joven, se levantó con rapidez y se sacudió levemente las ropas invernales. El que Sasuke la hubiese tomado de la mano para ayudarla, fue algo terriblemente dulce para ella. Y así se lo hizo saber al apretar con mayor fuerza aquella grande y casi congelada mano masculina, transmitiendo todo el calor que poseía su mano enguantada.

Vio como el rostro de él se adornaba con una cálida sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer aún más que por el frío. Y es que ya era una verdadera sonrisa. Ya tenía la calidez y dulzura de una, provocada por la alegría. Y eso, fue más que suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Al parecer, pondría en práctica lo que le había dicho Ino: «_Crear una nueva historia». _Y ella, sería el primer personaje. El personaje que lo ayudó a cambiar en el rumbo de su historia. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no le hubiese encontrado?

_No quería saberlo._

Sólo quería disfrutar de su primera y _dulce navidad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**

Espero que haya sido de su total agrado este one-shot navideño. Se me ocurrió cuando no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, ¿Lo que es la gente con insomnio, eh? xD

Sólo quiero desearles:

_¡Feliz Navidad!_


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Au y quizá algo de OoC.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

«**Epílogo**».

~ _¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ~_

_

* * *

  
_

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ven, ayúdame con esto!

—Todo esto… ¿Realmente es necesario, Ino?

—¿En serio lo dudas? ¡En unas cuantas horas, entraremos en una nueva década!

El rostro del Uchiha permanecía terriblemente indiferente.

—Además… Los chicos llegarán en unos minutos. Tendremos una fiesta tan animada y maravillosa como la de navidad. ¿La recuerdas, Sasuke? ¿Lo hermosa que fue?

Era demasiado obvio, aún podía recordar el extraño cosquilleo que le recorrió la piel al conocer a los amigos de ella. Todos fueron tan amables con él, es especial el chico rubio que le agasajó con fuerza, como si lo conociera de mucho antes.

.

—_Y bien… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó animado __un joven de alegre mirada._

—_Sasuke Uchiha —respondió con su cortante manera de hablar._

_._

_El otro chico lo miró ceñudo y cruzó los brazos algo enojado también._

_._

—_Naruto Uzumaki —dijo y siguió cruzando una feroz mirada en él._

_._

_Así se mantuvieron durante varios minutos, hasta que Naruto rompió en risas._

—_¡Oh, vamos! No tienes que ser tan serio. ¿Cómo piensas conseguir amigos de esa forma? Venga, te presento a mi novia. Ella es Sakura chan —una chica de rosados cabellos apareció ante él, le saludó y le ofreció una sonrisa—. Como te dije, es MI novia, una señal de ojitos o de gestitos para ella y te rompo la cara, ¿de acuerdo? —Sasuke sólo asintió divertido ante la acentuación que hizo en «Mi» y dejó que lo siguiera guiando._

De esa manera, fue conociendo a los demás compañeros del muchacho. Desde el más serio y/o tímido de ellos hasta el más divertido y escandaloso. Además disfrutaron de una abundante cena de navidad, una amenizada y divertida sesión de baile y un brindis final que lo hizo sentirse aceptado.

—_¡Brindemos por nuestro nuevo amigo, Sasuke! ¡Y otro brindis a la chica que nos concedió el placer de conocerlo, Ino! —gritó emocionado Naruto, ya que al parecer, el alcohol tomado unos minutos antes, empezaba a surtir efecto en éste._

_Los demás asintieron y con alegría brindaron por ambos. Y los festejos se extendieron hasta el amanecer, se despidieron y al irse notaron una «graciosa» bromita colgando de la puerta._

_-  
_

—_¿Quién fue la amable persona que puso esta hierba en la puerta? —preguntó el chico Inuzuka algo atontado todavía por la velada, por el pequeño muérdago que se asomaba en el pórtico de la portezuela—. ¿Nadie? Bueno, entonces TODOS por igual al salir harán el rito que dicta la costumbre. ¿Verdad, Hinata?_

—_P-pero Ki-Kiba kun… —susurró nerviosa la joven de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba a lado de éste. Pero fue interrumpida al sentir los labios de Kiba sobre los suyos._

—_Ahora sí, es hora de irnos. Como dije, todos deben de hacerlo chicos —se despidió con una malvada sonrisa, mientras tomaba a la sonrojada joven del brazo y salía velozmente de la estancia._

_-  
_

_Sasuke sólo pudo tragar saliva. Él nunca había sido un adicto besador. Y menos con desconocidos, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Huir cobardemente? Como deseaba no estar ahí. Bajó la mirada y vio a Ino. Tan serena y tan tranquila, al sentir que la observaba le regaló otra sonrisa. Eso pareció calmar los inquietos ánimos del Uchiha._

_Después de varios jóvenes refunfuñantes, siguió el turno de Naruto y Sakura. El rubio la tomó en brazos y alzándola la besó con ternura, susurrándole un «Feliz navidad, Sakura chan». Ella lo tomó de los hombros y recargó su cabeza en la frente de Naruto. Finalmente, se retiraron y parecía ser el fin para Sasuke. Era su turno._

—_Ino… ¿No podríamos irnos simplemente de aquí? —lo que le pidió casi le pareció una súplica._

_Ella pareció ensombrecerse un poco, pero recobró su alegre postura. Lo empujó hasta la puerta y bajo de ella lo tomó por los hombros anchos de él._

—_Sé que no quieres hacerlo, Sasuke. Pero si no haces, ellos te obligarán y de seguro con otra chica. Te pido que sólo me des un beso pequeñito… así no levantarás sospechas, ¿vale? — lo que le decía, se antojaba como una negociación._

_Sasuke no pudo negarse. La lógica que se imponía allí era aplastante con sus deseos. La Yamanaka cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y acercó sus labios hasta unirlos con los suyos. Por acto reflejo, la tomó de la cintura. Ella cerró sus ojos placenteramente y él la imitó. Pudo sentir una dulce calidez que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. No pensó en otra cosa, sino en quedarse así por un buen rato._

_Hasta que unas vocecillas burlescas los despertaron de su ensueño. Ya era más que suficiente. El beso se había cumplido y podían irse a sus hogares. Sasuke se apartó ligeramente de ella y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, le susurró a Ino que ya quería largarse de ahí. La rubia se rió ligeramente y lo siguió en la salida._

_Ambos caminaban por las desiertas calles de aquel vecindario. La nieve parecía un ligero rocío que se esparcía con la fría brisa que había. El silencio permanecía presente entre los dos. Continuaron de esa manera, con cada uno guardando sus opiniones personales. Hasta que llegaron a unos departamentos residenciales. No dudaba que Ino viviera en uno de ellos._

_Al parecer, era la despedida. Sasuke la acompañó hasta su departamento y vio como el rostro de ella se había tornado triste. Ino sacó sus llaves y abrió lentamente la puerta. Se volteó hacia él y pareció que quería decir algo. Eso le dolió un poco al Uchiha. Así que el dio el primer paso._

—_Bueno… Nos vemos._

—_Si, claro. _

_Sasuke se dio la vuelta, con dirección a ninguna parte. Realmente no sabía a donde quería ir. Y menos cuando se iba a quedar solo de nuevo. Cabizbajo, comenzó a emprender una interrumpida marcha. Interrumpida, por que un grito lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos._

—_¡Sasuke! Si quieres… Puedes dormir aquí. Pero claro, ¡en el sillón, tonto!_

_Él sonrió de medio lado y se regresó con prisa. Ella lo dejó pasar en su elegante sala de estar. Le preparó una improvisada cama en el sillón y se despidió del joven. El chico atinó a decirle al oído un «Gracias Ino… Gracias por todo». Provocando un sonrojo prominente en la Yamanaka, pero sin esperar que éste le soltase un beso en la mejilla._

—Vaya navidad… —comentó Sasuke distraídamente.

—Lo sé. Fue muy especial para mí —suspiró al lado suyo la rubia sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero que tarde que es! Tenemos que darnos prisa, Sasuke. Están a punto de llegar.

Después de varios minutos arreglando el salón de fiestas y acarreando cosas de un lugar a otro, terminaron finalmente de ordenar todo para la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Los invitados empezaron a llegar faltando treinta minutos para las doce de la noche. La música se hizo presente, al igual que las bromas entre los chicos y chicas.

Todos se reunieron ante el reloj, a la espera de las doce de la noche. Faltaban, ahora, escasamente cinco minutos para el inicio de un año nuevo. Las jóvenes emocionadas no dejaban de hablar y reír, los chicos se burlaban de algún incauto torpe que le cayese mal, con tal de sacar un tema de conversación.

—¡Cierren la boca! ¡Ya está próximo el año nuevo! —decía una femenina voz, bastante molesta.

—¡Hay que empezar el conteo de una vez!

Y a viva voz, todos empezaron a entonar el conteo final:

—¡Cinco! —Ino se acercó disimuladamente al lado de Sasuke, esquivando a la multitud eufórica.

—¡Cuatro! —Él notó su presencia y fingió ignorarla.

—¡Tres! —Ella soltó una risita y pisó «accidentalmente» los mocasines negros del Uchiha.

—¡Dos! —Sasuke bajó la mirada y observó la mirada traviesa de ella. Sonrió ligeramente y meneó la cabeza.

—¡Uno! —La rubia lo tomó fuertemente de la mano. Él miró fijamente los escasos microsegundos que faltaban en el reloj.

La explosión de gritos y felicidad se hicieron presentes después del conteo:

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —Dijeron al unísono la gran mayoría, exceptuándose unos pocos de los presentes.

Ino abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke. Ella le deseaba con todo su corazón, un nuevo año lleno de éxitos y logros. Se lo hizo saber, susurrándoselo con ternura en el oído. Éste se retiró de ella y se dirigió hacia una puertecilla cristalizada. Extrañada, emprendió el mismo rumbo. Lo encontró observando las estrellas que tímidamente, salían y brillaban, iluminando el oscuro firmamento.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? —le preguntó preocupada. ¿Por qué había tenido esa reacción? ¿Qué le incomodaba?

Ino siguió caminando hacia el Uchiha. Él seguía observando el tranquilo paisaje. Su cabeza se encontraba agachada y sus oscuros cabellos caían aprehensivamente sobre sus ojos firmemente fijados en un punto perdido en el horizonte. Parecía que se encontraba sumergido en profundos pensamientos. Aún así, decidió Ino que era mejor enfrentar lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. Se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar delicadamente el hombro de Sasuke. Él siguió en la misma posición.

Recordó el día que lo conoció. ¿Funcionaría lo mismo en aquella ocasión? Todavía le quedaba bastante para conocer a su nuevo amigo Sasuke Uchiha, pero no se daría por vencida en ese momento. Ni nunca lo haría, ella no era ese tipo de personas.

Sorpresivamente, el mencionado, la tomó de las manos y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Ino.

—Gracias por estar conmigo… Feliz año nuevo, Ino.

Sin duda, habían sido las palabras más sinceras que le habían salido de la boca, desde hace mucho tiempo. Le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de aquella jovencilla, a ratos graciosa y amable, y otros molesta y problemática. Paro aún así… No quería que aquello acabase.

Los fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo y provocaban los clásicos sonidos chirriantes, al igual que los brillantes colores de ellos.

_Qué hermoso año nuevo._

_¿El año próximo se compararía a éste?_

_Ambos lo averiguarían sin dudarlo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A:**

Bueno… De hecho, nunca pensé en continuarlo. Quería dejar esto como un simple one-shot, pero esta idea surgió de mi retorcida mentecilla y me pareció muy tentadora. ¡Y aquí está! Debo de decir, que también surgió de unas de mis largas noches de insomnio. xD

Quiero desearles:

_¡Un maravilloso y espléndido Año Nuevo! _


End file.
